Un Vendredi 13 Pas Comme les Autres
by Art'Tite
Summary: Comment Sherlock et John ont appris la nouvelle, concernant les attaques de Paris, en ce vendredi 13 novembre 2015. Et après?
1. Chapter 1

Je sais qu'il est tôt, que ces évènements nous ont tous touché, que c'est peut-être mal écrit, et que cela comporte un nombre incalculable de fautes. Mais j'avais besoin de le faire, j'avais besoin de pouvoir écrire, en mettant en scène Sherlock et John. Pour me rassurer, pour me dire qu'il y a encore de l'espoir. Je ne profite certainement pas de la situation, mais j'en avais besoin. J'espère que vous aimerez, et sachez que je suis de tout coeur avec vous, nous devons rester solidaires.

Je vous aime, putain!

* * *

«Sherlock! Tout le monde ne peut pas tout connaître sur tout! Tiens, regarde-toi avec le système solaire!

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, John! C'est quand même toi qui m'a fait la remarque!

\- Oui, bon. Mais de là, à savoir la structure cristalline du thorium!

\- C'est simple non?!

\- Tout le monde n'a pas un poster dans sa chambre le tableau périodique des éléments!

\- Et tout le monde n'a pas une licence en chimie..

\- Exact! Et ne te fiche pas de moi!

\- Oh voyons, John, tu me connais mieux que ça...

\- Justement!»

Sherlock Holmes et John Watson devaient bien trouver quelque chose à faire en ce vendredi 13 novembre 2015. Pas un clien n'avait montré le bout de son nez. Ce qui avait étonné les locataires du 221b Baker Street. John avait eut la merveilleuse idée de faire regarder la télévision à Sherlock, une émission culturelle, qui avait tourné au ridicule, puisque le détective trouvait toujours à redire. John, bien qu'irrité, ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en voyant son ami s'énerver ainsi après les candidats et un animateur dôté d'un QI inférieur à la moyenne selon Sherlock.

«Qui sur cette terre ne sait pas que la Reine possède des Welsh Corgie aux nombres de...

\- Nous interrompons les programmes afin de vous faire parvenir des informations plus que capitales, Paris est en ce moment même la cible d'attaques. Fusillades, ainsi qu'explosion en son coeur. Le Président de la République a été immédiatement évacué vers le Ministère de l'Intérieur. Il semblerait que des explosions ont eut lieu en dehors du Stade de France, mais également...»

Le tout Londres était sous le choc. Très vite les réseaux sociaux se mobilisèrent. L'heure était à l'entraide, quand bien même l'incompréhension se faisait ressentir. Pourtant Sherlock et John restaient pétrifiés devant leur téléviseur, retransmettant les informations en boucle. Le téléphone du détective se mit à sonner, il décrocha machinalement sans prendre le temps de regarder qui le contactait, il le savait de toute manière.

«Dis-moi que tu sais qu'elle va bien.

\- Malheureusement, je ne peux rien te dire à son sujet, Sherlock.

\- Dans ce cas là, pourquoi m'appelles-tu, Mycroft?! Répondit-il, de son ton le plus abjecte.

\- Ne te rends pas à Paris.

\- Tu ne m'en empêcherais pas.»

Il raccrocha, attrapant son manteau au vent, passant devant John comme s'il n'était qu'un fantôme. Le soldat était sous le choc. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment cela pouvait être arrivé. Et surtout: pourquoi?

C'est en entendant les pas pressés de Sherlock dans les escaliers qu'il comprit la gravité de la chose. Il le rattrapa, manquant de tomber tant l'émotion était forte et encore grandissante.

«Sherlock! Appelle-la pour savoir ce qu'il en est avant de foncer tête baissée dans ce carnage sans nom!

\- Il est peut-être déjà trop tard!

\- Tu ne ferais qu'aggraver la situation et je doute que les français et surtout les parisiens aient besoin de ça en ce moment! Il faut laisser faire leurs forces de police!»

Le téléphone du logicien se mit à gémir de plaisir. Un gémissement qui faisait beaucoup de bien à entendre. Un sourire vint s'esquisser sur le visage des deux hommes. C'était elle, la femme. Elle le tenai au courant.

«Je vais bien.»

C'est tout ce dont Sherlock avait besoin. Ils remontèrent tous deux observer, impuissants, désarmés, la terreur subis à Paris. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire, Sherlock bouillonnait de l'intérieur, car malgré son esprit aussi brillant, il n'aurait jamais pu empêcher le carnage qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

La nuit fut courte et très mouvementée, Sherlock n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, tandis que John avait retrouvé la guerre dans ses cauchemars, le problème était qu'il ne savait plus, s'il s'agissait d'un rêve ou bien la fatalité de la réalité actuelle.

128 morts, d'autres à venir.

Un pays en deuil.

Des millions de gens indignés.

La ville lumière s'est éteinte,

tandis que le reste du monde s'illumine pour elle.

Deux hommes pourtant si puissants,

qui aujourd'hui se retrouvent parmi les victimes de l'impuissance.

Mais qui dès demain, retrouveront toute leur puissance et détermination.

Pour que l'avenir nous soit meilleur.


	2. Et Après?

Parce que je n'avais qu'une crainte. Que les anglais connaissent le même sort que nous. Parce que j'avais besoin d'écrire, encore. Pour me rassurer, pour me dire que peut-être, si rien ne s'est passé, Sherlock et John n'y étaient pas pour rien.

Je vous remercie tous, pour vos reviews. A vous, qui êtes parisiens, qui connaissez des parisiens, qui ont perdu quelqu'un ce 13 novembre 2015, à toi SomeCoolName qui n'a pas pu finir le premier chapitre, à nous, français, que l'avenir nous soit meilleur, que l'on puisse entrevoir une lueur d'espoir. Riez, buvez, faîtes la fête, amusez-vous, soyez créatifs! A vous, qui vous dîtes que vous ne savez rien faire, c'est faux. On sait tous faire quelque chose, aussi minime que cela puisse paraître.

Readers, reviewers, je vous aime!

* * *

 **Et Après?**

Le silence régnait dans l'appartement du 221b Baker Street. Ce n'était pas très habituel. Mais les deux locataires tenaient à rester dans ce silence assourdissant. Nous étions le mardi 17 novembre, il était 22 heures, toute l'Angleterre entonnait la Marseillaise aux côtés des français à Wembley, ce stade mythique qui a vu jouer les plus grands, où The Show Must Go On de Queen a résonné et envoûté des milliers de personnes.

Sherlock et John n'avaient pas besoin de cela. Ils étaient exténués, tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, c'était du repos, pourtant le sommeil ne venait pas. Morphée les avait oublié tous les deux. Le détective se trémoussait dans son fauteuil, tentant de trouver une position confortable lui permettant de soulager son que John fixait le vide, arborant un visage d'effrois. Il faut dire, que ces trois derniers jours ne furent pas de tout repos pour eux. Mycroft les avait contacté, à sa manière bien entendu, et les deux colocataires se retrouvèrent une fois de plus à Buckingham Palace. Le ton était donné, la Reine Elizabeth II en personne. Sherlock su comprendre l'état émotionnel de sa Reine, sans même qu'elle n'ait eu à ouvrir la bouche. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il su que l'heure était grave. Pas seulement pour les français, mais pour les anglais également, il en allait de la sécurité nationale. Une attaque allait sans doute avoir lieu, il fallait éviter le pire, et si elle n'avait pas foi en les renseignement, que ce soit Service Secret ou MI6, la Souveraine croyait en Sherlock Holmes.

Ce furent trois jours de traque. Le logicien avait expliqué sa stratégie à John, qui l'eut compris immédiatement. «Ses rats» comme il les appelle. Même méthode que pour coincer Moran. Il espérait néanmoins que cela aille beaucoup plus vite. Mycroft souhaitait être le premier informé, mais le cadet avait oublié cette demande.

Il avait embarqué John à Wimbledon, non loin de Collins Wood Station, dans un hôtel, où il avait des soupçons quant au séjour de trois hommes. Ils n'étaient pas fous, ils n'allaient pas se baser au cœur de la capitale britannique. Sherlock ne connaissait pas leurs noms, il n'avait que des photos. Il les montra au personnel de l'hôtel, qui dans un premier temps, ne semblait pas très coopératifs.

«Dîtes-moi, où ils se trouvent?! Quelle chambre?! Cria Sherlock.

\- Je suis désolé monsieur, mais je n'ai pas le droit de vous divulguer cette information, c'est dans les règles.

\- Oh je vois... dit-il en plissant les yeux, analysant le réceptionniste. Et que direz-vous à vos enfants et votre ex-femme ainsi que votre très chère mère lorsque ces personnes auront tué des centaines de personnes à Wembley ce soir?! S'emporta-t-il.

\- 311, chambre 311, balbutia-t-il.»

Sherlock et John s'empressèrent alors de monter au troisième étage. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Seulement, il y avait un problème, même plusieurs, d'une important fondamentale: que faire une fois devant leur porte? Armés d'un simple Browning? Tous les deux allaient se faire tuer. Sherlock envoya à la vitesse de l'éclair un texto à son aîné.

« Ibis Hotel, Wimbledon.

Collins Wood Station.

C311

Sur place.»

Et il avait bien fait, puisqu'ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec l'un d'eux. Ils firent comme si de rien n'était. Le détective analysa une fois de plus son adversaire, et en déduis qu'il n'était, ni armé, ni bourré d'explosifs. Il avait vérifié trois fois avant de le coincer dans la cage d'escalier, suivit de John le menaçant avec son arme. Ce que le détective n'avait pas calculé, c'était le couteau que ce terroriste avait sur lui, et il ne se fit pas prié pour l'utiliser, poignardant le logicien dans le dos, à deux reprises. Sherlock tant bien que mal tenta de contenir sa douleur, suppliant John de ne pas tirer, afin d'éviter l'émeute et leur présence dans l'hôtel.

John plongea son regard plein de haine à présent dans ceux de son ami, la pression et la colère d'une puissance rare chez lui, monta d'un cran. Il rangea son arme, dans un sang froid et un calme sans précédent. Il débarrassa Sherlock de son adversaire, d'une seule frappe.

«Voilà, comment briser une nuque. Écoute bien l'ami, on attaque les nerfs diaphragmatiques, la colonne vertébrale se brise, provoquant une paralysie respiratoire, puisque la moelle épinière est touchée, conclusion, la mort par asphyxie.»

Ses mouvements furent rapides, brefs et d'une extrême violence. Mais quoi de plus rassurant que d'entendre la seule voix de son compagnon de toujours.

«Tu peux être effrayant parfois, John.

\- Souviens-toi bien que je peux te briser les os en les nommant.

\- Je ne l'oublierais pas. Tiens, voilà Mycroft.»

En effet, les équipes d'intervention anti-terroristes venaient d'arriver. On demanda aux deux hommes de quitter le bâtiment. Mycroft les attendait en bas. Sherlock tentait vainement de se tenir droit, mais l'aîné des Holmes connaissait son petit frère comme sa poche. Il l'envoya immédiatement à l'hôpital, sans les râles de contestations de son cadet.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans leurs fauteuils respectifs. Le regard dans le vide pour l'un, plongé dans son Mind Palace à faire du tri pour l'autre. Ce fut une dure journée pour deux hommes qui auraient peut-être préféré une enquête de niveau 5. Le son de la télévision était coupé, les bruits de la rue ne se faisaient plus entendre. De temps en temps des phares d'un cab faisant demi tour se faisaient voir dans l'appartement. Rien d'autre. Si ce n'est l'imperturbable Madame Hudson, qui débarqua dans le salon, pleine de bonnes intentions comme à son habitude.

«Vous voulez du thé et des biscuits les garçons?

\- Oui, dirent-ils en cœur, s'il vous plaît, rajouta John.

\- Je vous rapporte tout ça, dit-elle en descendant les escaliers.

\- Tu sais ce qui n'arrangerait rien? Dit John.

\- Non, mais je te soupçonne de te trahir incessamment sous peu.

\- Qu'elle me voit en train de te changer tes pansements, rit-il doucement.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal à cela, mais c'est Madame Hudson après tout! Dit Sherlock en souriant.»


End file.
